


The Great Break Out

by BlueSkipper



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6776035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSkipper/pseuds/BlueSkipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the TV series Prison Break.</p><p>Fernando's brother is on death row and he's willing to do anything he can to save him. Even getting himself sent to prison to break them both out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fernando stared at himself in the mirror psyching himself up for what he was about to do. He knew his brother was innocent and he knew he had to get him out of prison. He can't be executed if he's innocent. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A flashback clouded his mind.

***  
"How are you Isra?"

"If I'm being completely honest I'm terrified" 

"I know. To be honest Isra it sickens me seeing you locked up in here when your innocent. You shouldn't be executed for a crime you did not commit. You should be at home with your son"

"How is he?" 

"He's fine. He's been staying with mum and dad"

"Visiting time is over!" 

"Ah I have to go but Isra I can help you. I'll be back soon I promise"

***

The time had come. It was now or never. He was ready for what he was about to do. There was no more preparation he could do. He closed his eyes again. Another flashback.

***

"You know people don't usually get themselves covered in tattoos all at once. How are you doing for pain?"

"It's not too bad. I know it seems strange to get myself covered in one go"

"Yeah it seems mysterious the whole pattern. There, your all done. Looks good"

"Thanks"

***

Fernando opened his eyes. picked up his bag from the floor and placed it on the sink in front of him. He rummaged through it and pulled out a mask. He pulled it over his head. and then pulled out a gun, slung his bag over his shoulder and left the toilets. 

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Fernando shouted and marched into the bank. He held up his gun and everyone dropped to floor screaming. He walked over to the front desk. "HAND EVERYTHING OVER" He shouted at the women behind the desk. She fumbled around trying to get money together until the sound of sirens stopped her. 

"SIR PUT THE GUN DOWN" A voice sounded through a megaphone. 

Fernando smiled under his mask. It was all going according to plan. He dropped his gun and turned around. The building was surrounded by police helicopters and cars. He took his mask off and walked out of the building with his hands held up above his head. 

~~~

"Fernando! How are you?" 

Fernando turned round to see a small man walking towards him.

"Juan!" Fernando exclaimed happily as the man approached him. He gave him a quick hug. "I'm fine. Are you my representative? 

"Yes, Fer I am. I will get you out of this don't worry. You just need to plead not guilty. I'll do the rest. I don't want you to end up like Israel. How is he?"

"He's innocent Juan"

"Lets go in shall we. The hearing will start soon. You have to trust me though Fernando. I can help you get out of this" 

Fernando didn't say anything. He just followed Juan into the court room.

"How does the defendant plead?" The judge asked Fernando. 

"Guilty" Fernando replied with confidence. There were gasps across the whole courtroom and Juan stood up.

"Your honour what he was meant to say was that he pleads not guilty" Juan quickly said with a nervous laugh.

"The decision has been made. The defendant has pleaded guilty and so will be sentenced to a minimum of 15 years in prison for armed robbery" 

"But your honour-" Juan started

"SILENCE!" The judge shouted and banged his gavel. Juan sat back down. He was defeated.

Fernando was escorted out of the courtroom followed by Juan.

"Fernando what are you doing?" Juan said raising his voice and sounding confused about what just happened. Fernando stopped and asked if he could have a minute before being taken outside to face the press.

"My brother is innocent Juan and I can get him out of prison" 

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to get him out. Juan you've known me and my brother a long time. You know he's innocent" 

Juan didn't say anything in reply just stared at Fernando not really knowing what to say. Fernando turned around and let himself be escorted out of the building.

~~~  
It was a long bus journey to Riverblossom state penitentiary a level one facility for adult Males. Fernando stared out of the window as the bus drove through the grounds. He could see the inmates out in the yard huddled together in their separate groups. Most of them were big men that looked like a nasty piece of work. He mentally noted who he thought he should avoid if he wanted to get out alive. The bus finally came to a holt and they were told to get off. As Fernando stepped off he could see everyone staring at him and the other men that had also gotten off the bus. He had a quick glance around to see if he could see his brother but there was no sign of Israel. A tall man emerged from the prison dressed in a suit.

"Welcome to Riverblossom State penitentiary. I'm Robin Van Persie but you will address me as Warden Van Persie. Kompany and Ozil will take you inside" 

The man turned on his feet and went back inside. Fernando felt someone shove him from behind and when he turned around it was one of the prison guards.

"Move it kid" The guard hissed

Fernando shuffled behind the other inmates making their way into the building. He followed them down the corridor where they joined a queue of people going through some security checks. When Fernando reached the front of the queue he stepped through the scanner and was then patted down by another guard. 

"All clear" The guard signalled to the guard standing next to him. Fernando walked to him where he was given clothes to change into. He was shown where the changing facilities were and he was left to change. He quickly changed into the blue trousers, white top and black boots he'd been given and waited for the guard to come back in to take them to their cell. The guard hand cuffed the inmates and then led them in a straight line into the cell blocks. 

Fernando was last to be taken to his cell. He followed the guard until he came to a stop outside of the cell on the top floor of the block. The inmate already in the cell jumped of the top bunk.

"Ozil" The inmate greeted.

"Ramos" Ozil grinned. "This is Fernando. He is your new cell buddy" Ozil opened the cell and uncuffed Fernando. 

Fernando walked in with the gate closing behind him. His mission had only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to start again but keep the first chapter the same. I got stuck on how to carry on with the previous one so I left it but I've come back to it now and hopefully this time I won't get stuck lol. Enjoy!

Fernando laid awake on the bottom bunk inspecting his left arm covered in ink. He sighed heavily.

"Hey are you ok?" Sergio whispered from the top bunk.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just having trouble sleeping" 

"I did when I first came here. I still do. It doesn't really get any easier" Sergio said with a nervous laugh. 

"Great" Fernando said rolling onto his side.

"What are you in here for if you don't mind me asking?" 

"I tried to rob a bank" Fernando replied but was suddenly startled when Sergio's head suddenly appeared off the end of the bed looking down at him.

"Really? I would not have thought you would be the type to do that" 

"What would you have me down for?"

Sergio looked at him with a puzzled look before he answered "Probably drug dealing. You seem pretty smart" Sergio's head had now disappeared back to the top bunk.

"Uh thanks I guess. What about you? Why are you in here?"

"Theft. It was so stupid I was set up by my own cousin"

"He sounds like a dick"

"He is"

***

The next day Fernando was wondering round the yard taking in his surroundings and the other men in the facility. He stopped and watched as he saw other inmates working outside of the yard. He looked around and spotted Sergio sitting by himself on the benches. He went over to join him.

"Do you have no friends?"

"I'd rather be alone. You can't really trust anybody up in here"

"Can I ask question?"

"Sure"

"Why do those inmates get to be outside of the yard?"

"It's prison industries. It's led by Zlatan Ibrahimovic. They basically just get to work and it's mainly gardening shit that's all I ever see them do"

Fernando watched as one inmate went into a little building. 

"Where's he going?"

"That's Iker he's the most trusted inmate I think. He's been here forever so I think he's built the guards trust up over time which is why he's allowed in that building. I don't know what's inside it though" 

Fernando just stayed silent and kept watching the inmates working outside of the yard. He new that somewhere on this bench was a screw he needed to find. he slid his hand underneath the bench until his fingers ran over something that felt like a bolt. he was surprised at how easily he managed to unscrew it so he kept doing so until it had fully come out. He then dropped it in his sleeve so no one would see it. 

Fernando got up off the bench and noticed one inmate sat on the grass in a separate enclosure to everyone else.

"I don't believe it" Fernando whispered 

"Believe what?" Sergio asked but Fernando didn't reply he just walked off. 

When Sergio eventually caught up with him he was standing with his face pressed against the fence watching the lone inmate.

"What are you doing? I would stay away from that guy. He murdered Del Bosque the vice president"

Fernando balled his fists and could feel anger building up but he quickly got it under control "No he didn't. It wasn't him"

"What do you mean?" 

Fernando turned to face Sergio "He's my brother and I've spent so long trying to prove he didn't kill Del Bosque. I can't see him rot away in here and then get killed. I had to do something so I came here"

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter" Fernando said quickly as he didn't want to reveal his break out plan to anyone without being able to trust them. 

***

"Hi I'm Olalla and I'll be giving you your frequent insulin injection" The nurse greeted as Fernando walked in. "Please take a seat"

Fernando sat down and stared around the room then out of the window. He saw a pipe leading from the window to the wall. This is the room he and Israel would have to escape from.

"So" Olalla said making Fernando snap out of his thoughts. "What happened to make you end up in here?" 

"I thought it would be fun to rob a bank" 

Olalla looked at him confused and then sat in front of him with the needle she had just prepared. "You would just throw your life away like that?" 

"I would for my brother" 

"Why's that? Sharp scratch coming up" Olalla warned as she pushed the needle into Fernando's bare arm and injected the insulin into him.

"It doesn't matter" Fernando said rolling down his sleeve to cover his tattooed arm.

"What's with all the tattoos?"

"What's with all the questions? Are we done here?"

"Yes. Yes we are. I'll just go and get Ozil to take you back to your cell"

***

"Have you seen him?" Juan asked as Fernando slumped into the seat opposite him.

"Yeah I've seen him"

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine"

"I've got a meeting at the justice for criminals building tomorrow and I'm hoping someone can help us set Isra free and prove that he's not guilty"

Fernando's eyes widened in hope. "Are you sure they can help"

"I'm hoping so. I'll let you know what happened as soon as I leave"

"Thanks Juan you've done so much for me and my brother"

"Honestly Fernando it's no trouble. It's my job"

Juan stood up and gave Fernando a quick hug. "I'll be in touch. Stay out of trouble kid"

Fernando smiled and watched Juan leave.

***  
"Fernando do you know why I have called you into my office?" Van Persie asked sitting down at his desk.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No no not at all. Your very good with construction aren't you?"

"I guess so" Fernando said looking confused.

"Great well then you can help me with this" Van Persie brought out from underneath his desk a huge piece of card with what looked like the start of a model home. "It's my new home I'm designing for me and my wife and I want it to be an anniversary present. You can help me build it, right?"

Fernando just looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "On one condition"

"Yes"

"You get me into prison industries"

"Deal" 

***

That night Fernando sat on the floor next to his bed scraping the screw he got from the bench on the floor.

"Hey what are you doing I'm trying to sleep"

Fernando just ignored Sergio and carried on. Sergio jumped of the bunk in anger.

"Fernando what the hell are you doing I'm trying to-" Sergio stopped mid sentence when he saw what Fernando was holding. "Where did you get that?" 

"The yard" 

"Your not going to kill me with it are you?" 

"Depends" Fernando said looking up at him with a menacing grin. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes of course" Sergio said sitting down next to Fernando.

"I'm breaking out"


End file.
